Of Broken Hearts and Green Hair
by abovely girl
Summary: After felling the loss of Castiel's death due to the Leviathans, Dean goes to drastic measures to cope leaving Sam both amused and horrified. Implied Destiel


A/N: It has been about two weeks since something horrible happened to me and I have been writing multiple short stories about it. I finally came up with this one a while ago and decided to write it up (before the plot bunnies murder me in my sleep…though that doesn't sound like too bad of a death). For those of you reading The Art of Texting I am still writing it I just got a slight case of writer's block but hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

Disclaimer: If I owned it what would the point be of trying to write a disclaimer?

A/N 2: Sorry for the mistakes I didn't look over it and I don't know anything about Betas…also it might be OOC

* * *

When Sam woke up that morning he saw something he never thought he would ever see.

It had been a few days since Castiel walked into the lake and Dean hadn't been the same. He seemed to be in morning not doing anything except getting up to get a beer or go to the bathroom. He kept on staring at Castiel's coat and nothing he or Bobby could do would get him to anything else.

Until last night. Last night, Dean unexpectedly grabbed his keys and Cas' coat and drove off in the impala. Sam shrugged it off as Dean just going to the bar thinking he would just come back late. Though he did find it a little weird that when he was finally able to nod off that Dean was nowhere to be seen. But none of that could prepare him to what he saw the next morning.

Sam was woken up the next morning to the sound of the motel door being slammed open. When he looked up he saw a person who looked like Dean—because surely it couldn't be _Dean_ walking into the motel room-with green hair that seemed to be cut closer to his head than normal…and was that a slight wave design shaved into the side of his head!?

"Dean…?"

"Don't start Sammy!" Dean said pointing his finger at Sam with a glare that seemed like it should have been shooting a laser into his head.

"But…What happened?" Sam asked his eyes widening in ever growing disbelief as he saw Dean shrugging off Cas' coat.

"I went to a beauty school last night," Dean sighed siting down on the bed his hand briefly running over his face.

"And…" Sam trailed off.

"And I told them to go nuts. I volunteered to be the practice model or whatever the fuck it's called and told them to go nuts. They could cut it, dye it, whatever they wanted I didn't care."

Sam just stared at his brother he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea that he willing let people do _That_ to him. "Why…" he gave a humorless chuckle "Why would you willing let them do that to your head?"

Dean just sighed again, "I needed a change." Sam stayed silent prompting him to continue. "I needed something different, something else to worry about. I…Dammit Sammy! I loved him and now he…" Dean buried his face into his hands. Sam just stared stunned at his brother's revelation, he knew he and Cas were close but he never knew it was that close.

"Dean…"

"No, Sam. I don't need any more of your pity. I know what you and Bobby have been doing to try to cheer me up but I can't"

"Dean…I know you feel. With Jess I…" Sam sat down next to Dean pulling him into a slight hug.

"Dean, things will get better I promise you just need to keep going. It's what Cas would want and we need to take care of those SOBs any way."

Dean looked at Sam and sighed pulling away. "I hate chick-flick moments." With that he got up to the fridge and pulled out a beer and took a long drink easing his emotions. Then he ran a hand through his now green hair. He was about to say something to Sam clearly ending their conversation when the door open.

"What the Sam Hell!?" Bobby exclaimed looking at Dean's hair. Dean had enough emotional capacity to turn away embarrassed avoiding Bobby's stare. Bobby just shook his head and muttered, "Damn, idgit," taking the beer out of Dean's hand. "That's enough drinking, boy. We don't need to deal with another incident like that. I know you are broken up about your boyfriend being dead but we don't need you to have another break-down like that." Dean and Sam just stared at the older hunter as he continued. "Now, I'm going to finish this beer and then we are going to fix your head and try to deal with this leviathan issue. It's what Cas would want and what we all need."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry if it was to OOC but…I needed to work out my own issues and this story seemed like it would help. I'm not too sure about the ending tell me in the review what you think about it, the story had a mind of its own and went off in an unintended path.


End file.
